Alphabet Drabbles
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles corresponding with the letters of the alphabet! There is 2 for each letter, 1 written by me and 1 by LikeOperaAtADisco. They're all SiriusJames, and are a bit dirty, you were warned! Now Completed! Every letter is up there
1. A

A/n: Hi! Me and my best friend, LikeOperaAtADisco wrote a series of Sirius/James drabbles, each having to do with a certain word. Each of these words start with a certain letter of the alphabet. We each did one for each letter, so if some of the words are the same, that's why :D

Rating: M

Pairing: Sirius/James

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters. (Unfortunately.)

Reviews are always appreciated :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alphabet Drabbles**

**A**

**Asphyxiation **

When I see you, it's like I can't breathe. I just watch you, every move, every touch sends shockwaves through my body. You might as well put a pillow over my head while I'm sleeping. It's that effective. Now, as I'm watching you walk away from me… I'm asphyxiating. Maybe you'll come back to me, maybe not. I know I hurt you, but I had to. If you do come back, all that's left of me for you to find is a cold, blue corpse. If this separation doesn't kill me I'll be amazed.

**Abandon**

"Sirius please. Don't do this to me" I begged. He wouldn't look at me. "I need you" I whispered.

"James I'm sorry, but I need to go, I can't live like this anymore, I can't live here"

I started to cry. I felt stupid and girly, but I couldn't help it. I knew I couldn't live without my best friend, my boyfriend. "But I can't live without you" I told him.

"Yes you can. You'll be fine." He took me in his strong arms and held me while I cried. When he let go I saw tears in his eyes.

"Please, please don't leave me. Don't abandon me like this!"

"I'm sorry" he told me, and walked out.


	2. B

**B**

**Breathe**

"Breathe" Sirius told me. I hadn't even realized I wasn't breathing. "I won't do this if you don't want me to" he told me.

"I know" I replied.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to"

"I want you to, I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, James" He very gently pushed into me. It hurt, but after just a little while it felt good. Both of our breathing got heavier. It was amazing. I'd never felt anything so good. By the time he pulled out of me, I could hardly breathe.

**Blood **

It's not that I want to hurt him. It's just that the sight of his body above mine… well, if you had Sirius Black above you what would you do? The way he can pleasure me… well, it's hard not to scream. But when we can't be loud, at school or in my bed at home (my parents would kill themselves and me if they knew) I bite. There are normally bruises around his neck, from me sucking on his neck. After I orgasm and bite, I watch the blood gather on his skin. He promises it doesn't hurt and I lick it off. That sharp contrast between his white skin and his red blood… it's the small color in the darkness of our lives.


	3. C

**C**

**Curtains **

I've always kept the dark curtains pulled in my apartment. I don't like to feel like anyone can just look in. I hate people watching me, it scares me. The first day Sirius moved in, I came home from work to find the apartment filled with bright daylight, and a pile of cut up navy blue curtains on the floor.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Yeah. You don't need to hide anymore. And it livens up the place."

Sirius pulled me down onto the pile of curtains with me and we had sex in broad daylight.

**Careless**

"Sirius! Don't" I said.

"Why not?" he asked with a smile. "You know you want me to"

"But-"

"No buts James" he was still smiling.

"Someone could catch us!"

"No ones gonna catch us" He slipped my pants off quickly, not wasting anytime. I had to admit, having sex in your headmasters office while waiting to be punished, was pretty damn hot. He slipped into me, pushing me against the desk.

"Sirius" I moaned. "Oh God!" I was no longer worried about anyone catching us, I no longer cared. As long as he stayed right there, inside of me. "Sirius!" I moaned. Just as Dumbledore walked in.


	4. D

**D**

**Dizzy**

We stepped off the ride, completely dizzy, white-knuckling each other's shirts to keep from falling down.

"You're going to fall." Sirius said.

"Nuh uh you're going to fall." I said.

We both collapsed in the middle of the street.

"This is disgusting." I complained, feeling random food objects being squished into my back. "I hate being dizzy."

"You make me feel like this every day." Sirius said and we kissed, there in the middle of a carnival, people glaring at us as the tried to go around, the lights and sounds completely blocked from our ears.

**Dare**

"Come on! You have to do it! I dared you to!" Remus told me and Sirius.

"Remus, this is stupid" Sirius grumbled. It hurt a little that he was so against it. I'd had a crush on Sirius since 3rd year.

"Sirius you have to!" Remus laughed "Come on you guys!"

Sirius sighed and leaned in kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back. The passion was starting to grow. I didn't want him to ever stop.

"There" Sirius yelled. "Happy now?" It was obvious that he didn't feel what I felt. He would never understand, he would never love me as much as I need him to.


	5. E

**E**

**Erotic **

"Sirius" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, half asleep. It was 3 in the morning.

"I don't want to sleep"

"Well what _do_ you want to do?" he asked me. He's used to my waking him up in the middle of the night. I often can't sleep.

"I want to touch you" I whispered sexily "I want you to let me suck your cock. I want to make you moan my name. Scream till your throats sore. I want to give you the best orgasm of your life"

He moaned. "I like that idea" I stripped him of his pants, and he was already hard.

**Everything**

"You're everything." He whispers at night, lying beside me.

"Define 'everything.'" I say.

"You're the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep. You're my reason to get up in the morning, the reason I haven't killed myself yet. You're the only one who knows who I am, the only one who has ever seen me cry. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met and yet not at all conceited by it. I guess because you don't see it, but you are, James. You make my entire life better. That's why you're everything."

I smile. "Define 'life.'" This game can go on for hours until he fucks me again to shut me up.


	6. F

**F**

**Fuck **

He doesn't let me use the word unless it's while I'm underneath him with his cock in my ass.

"Fuck!" I dropped a bag of groceries right on my foot when I was coming in the door. I hurt my foot, I swear, it's just reflexive.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked coming in after me.

"Yeah, so? Sucking you off is worse than swearing and I still kiss my mother."

"You're sick."

"So you'd rather I never suck you off again?"

"… that's not what I'm saying." He paused. "Ok, say it."

"Fuck." I smiled, dropping to my knees in front of him.

**Forgiveness**

He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't even _look_ at me. All I'd done was talk to her! I would never do anything more then that. I would never purposely hurt him. I love him! I can't live like this! I can't live with him hating me. I found him in the library. (Strange place to find Sirius…) "Please just let me explain" I tried, but he wouldn't look at me. "I promise you nothing happened"

"I can't trust you anymore." He told me "I can't just forgive you"

"Please" I begged "Please. I promise I will never do it again. I promise"


	7. G

**G**

**Gone**

Gone. Gone was my life. Gone was my reason to live. Gone was my happiness. Gone was my heart. Gone was Sirius Black. He told me he couldn't be in this relationship anymore. He told me he didn't love me. My heart broke in two. I cried, but it didn't make a difference. I pleaded him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. I cried out his name, but he wouldn't even look back. Now he's gone, and he took my reason for living with him. If he ever comes back, he'll find me gone. Gone forever. Gone from this word. Gone, and never coming back.

**Gravity**

"I'm gay." I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"You're… wait, what?"

"There's more."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Wow." He breathed.

We were sitting together on my bed and I expected him to move away from me but he didn't. In fact, he moved closer.

"Look, it's not my fault." I said, lifting my eyes to his.

"No?" He asked, at this point our lips were about five centimeters apart.

"I can't help falling in love with you." I said, kissing him.

We broke apart but he didn't move away. "Then I guess we'll just blame gravity."


	8. H

**H**

**Heat **

I shower with the heat way up. Sirius almost can't stand it, so when we're in the shower together he makes me stand directly under the water so he can be mostly out of it.

"Why do you have it so hot?" Sirius asked once, feeling my skin after I got out of the shower.

"The heat is comforting." I said.

Sirius pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me and his hands worked their way down to my ass. "What about this? Is this comforting?"

"Only if you lose the clothes." I said, pulling at the button on his pants.

**Happiness**

Happiness is something I never knew until I met Sirius Black. I hated my life, my family, everything. I had almost ended it all, took my life. I didn't think anyone would care. I didn't think it would make a difference, but when Sirius caught me cutting myself and he cried, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my best friend like that. I didn't want to hurt anybody, and I thought killing myself would be the best way to accomplish that. However I knew I would be hurting Sirius. After that he helped me, he showed me true happiness.


	9. I

**I**

**Impatient**

It was passed midnight and we were sitting in the common room studying. For the past twenty minutes, Sirius had his hand placed nonchalantly between my legs. I couldn't focus on anything but that hand. "Sirius please" I whispered. He looked at me with his 'whatever are you talking about' face. I thrust my hips forward into his hand. He moved his hand a little farther away and said

"Patience grasshopper. You wanted to study remember?"

I hung my head "Well I don't anymore!"

"To bad" he told me smiling "you told me you wanted to, so now you have to wait."

**Ice**

"I'm going to fall!" I yelled, putting my arms out to sturdy myself.

"No you're not." Sirius said, putting his arms around me. We started moving forward slowly.

"This isn't too bad." I said, relaxing in his arms.

"I can't _believe_ you've never been skating before!"

"Well, I was afraid of falling on my ass."

"And we wouldn't want that injured now would we."

I hit him lightly. "We're in public, behave."

He licked the top of my ear where it was already starting to get red from the cold. The wetness just made it colder.

"I'm cold now." I complained.

"Then let's go inside and warm up." He said, lifting his eyebrows.

"Sirius!"

"What? I meant hot chocolate."


	10. J

**J**

**Jacob**

"I can't believe you used to date _him_!" Sirius said. He had just finished flipping through one of my old photo albums.

"Yeah me neither." I said.

"He's old and ugly."

"He's the same age as you and I think he's sexy."

"Excuse me? You cheating on me?"

"No. It just took me a long time to get over him. He was my first boyfriend, you know?"

"I promise I won't do that to you."

"I know. And that's why I love you more than I could ever love Jacob."

**Jabber**

'I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him' I repeated to myself over and over again. I was looking for Sirius. I found him in the common room.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you" I led him to the dormitory. "Sirius, for over two years now I….I've… I've kinda… had a crush on you ok?! Please don't freak out this doesn't have to mean anything I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I know that you probably don't like me back but-" I jabbered "I-had to tell you" Just then, he leaned over and kissed me.


	11. K

**K**

**Kinky**

"James, I'm bored" Sirius whined. I sighed. I'd never get this homework finished. Oh well.

"Well what do you want to do?"

He smiled. "Come with me" He led me to the room of requirement. "Close your eyes" he told me. He led me in and I felt handcuffs being slipped around my wrists. "Let me fuck you" he whispered sexily into my ear. I opened my eyes. He pulled my pants off. I was standing against the wall, handcuffs connecting me to the ceiling.

"Kinky" I muttered as he slid into me.

**Kinky**

Sirius calls me "kinky" often. My collar is my favourite in our "bag of tricks" as Sirius likes to call it. He put it on me, a little too tight, but I could still breathe so I didn't complain.

"You like that don't you?" He asks, not really expecting an answer. "I own you, and you know it. You couldn't say no to me, could you? God you look hot like this. Maybe we should just quit working and lay like this forever."

I didn't speak; I wasn't allowed to while wearing the collar so I just pressed my body close to him to let him know that that was my idea of heaven.


	12. L

**L**

**List **

I woke up this morning without Sirius. It made me sad because since we started dating, we've only been apart for three days. He left this morning for France and I asked him to wake me up but he didn't. I turned over into the empty space and found a paper on his pillow. It said: _Top Five Ways to Spend Time with James Potter. #1, watch him sleep. #2, listen to him sing. #3, watch him concentrate on reading or writing. #4, just talking to him while holding him. #5, fuck him._ I smiled. I always knew Sirius was a partial-romantic.

**Love**

Love has always scared me. It was fourth year I realized that I was in love with Sirius. He was my best mate, and these feelings scared me. After two years of hiding my feelings from everyone, I finally exploded and told him how I felt. He looked shocked but not mad or scared or any other things I was scared he would feel. He simply leaned in and kissed me.

"James I love you too. I have for a long time" I was no longer scared of love.


	13. M

**M**

**Mine**

"What the hell were you doing last night?!" Sirius screamed at me as he walked into the dormitory.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, knowing what he was talking about.

"Fuck James! How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you" I told him.

"Then why would you do this to me?!" I didn't have an answer for him. "I'm sorry" I told him quietly. "I will never do it again I promise"

"I love you James" He said.

I smiled "I love you too" Sirius is possessive, but I like belonging to him.

"You're still mine, all mine." He told me and kissed me. "Right?"

"Right" I assured him.

**Maestro **

I knocked lightly and opened the door. I heard soft music filling the room as I stepped in.

"Sirius?" I called.

"In here." Was the reply.

I found him sitting at the piano.

"I didn't know you had musical ability." I said, kissing the back of his neck.

Sirius shrugged me off. "Don't I can't concentrate when you do that."

I hopped up on the top of the piano and Sirius stopped playing. You know you are at a perfect elevation." He smirked and pressed a kiss to the inside of my still-clothed (for now) thigh.


	14. N

**N**

**Neck**

I shiver as he slowly pulls the material away from my neck. He's very close to me and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Sirius."

His lips were so, so close, but he wanted to tease me just a little so he brought them very lightly to my skin but then pulled back again. Then his tongue darted out and he traced a line from my collarbone to behind my ear.

I will never be able to understand how he can make me weak just by the way he touches my neck.

**Nightmare**

"James I don't want to be in this relationship anymore" Sirius told me "I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry but I love someone else"

My heart sunk. I felt week in the knees. I fell to the ground the minute he walked out the door. Tears fell down my cheeks. I just sat there, crying. I couldn't live without him. I love him! He came back in the room, not noticing I was still there. He was making out with Remus.

Then I woke up. It was all just a terrible nightmare. I crawled into bed with Sirius. "I love you" I whispered in his ear "Don't ever leave me" Still asleep, he put his arm around me.


	15. O

**O**

**Obey**

"Take them off" he instructed. I obeyed. "On your knees" He commanded. I obeyed. "Suck my cock" he insisted. I obeyed. I learned a long time ago that I should always obey him.

He pushed my head harder against him and I could feel his length on the back of my throat. He held my head there, moaning. When he came, I swallowed, just as I had been instructed to. He pulled me up off my knees.

"Good boy" he told me, and kissed me.

**Once **

I will try anything at least once. Sirius knows that. And that's how he first convinced me to kiss him. It was before we were even dating.

"Come on, James. It doesn't mean you're gay if you just do it once."

"Why do you want me to?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

:"Please James, just once?" He said, putting a particular emphasis on the word.

"Ok. Once." I said, and kissed him.

"So?" He asked when we broke apart.

"To hell with once." I said, kissing him again.


	16. P

**P**

**Perfect **

I was never perfect. My parents fell in to the 1 percentile of people whose condoms broke during sex. They didn't want me, and there was nothing I could do to redeem myself in their eyes. In school, I was good but there was always someone ahead of me. I was number two in everything I did. Until Sirius. When we started dating, he made a point to tell me that I was perfect every single day. Sometimes twice a day. And even though I wasn't perfect to the world… I knew that I was perfect to him, and that's all I needed to be.

**Pain**

I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore. It was too much! Him leaving me was bad enough, but for a girl made it much worse. I guess he never really loved me, as hard as that is to admit. I just… can't see a point in living anymore. He's what kept me strong, kept me going. Now he's gone. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I just can't continue on without him. He will never know how much he meant to me.

As I brought the knife down to my wrist, I heard him yell "NO!" He held me in his strong arms and pulled me into a hug. "Don't do this James! I'm sorry! I love you!"


	17. Q

**Q**

**Quiet**

"Shhh" Sirius told me "We have to be quiet" He took his own pants off before undoing my belt.

"Sirius" I moaned "We can't do this here!"

"And why not?" He asked me, taking my hard member in his hand.

"S-Sirius" I could barely get the word out "God!" He smiled knowing I couldn't tell him to stop now. But we were in the supply closet! Anyone could hear us, anyone could catch us! He slowly slipped into me. He started to rub my cock in rhythm to his own thrusts. At the exact same time, we came.

I started to scream, but Sirius stopped me. "Be quiet!"

**Quick **

"Hurry up, my dad will be home soon." I said, as Sirius and I stumbled through the front door.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said, sitting on the couch and unbuttoning his pants.

"You know, when I said we could do something quick I didn't mean I'd give you a blow job."

"Why not?"

"Because my throat is already sore… you know what, I don't have time to argue with you." I fell to my knees in front of him and took him into my mouth.

He pushed himself deep into my throat and came quickly he pulled out and zipped up his pants just as the door was opening.


	18. R

**R**

**Restraint **

Sirius came home one night with a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Alcohol?" I asked.

"He smiled and reached into the bag.

"Handcuffs?" I asked.

Sirius was smiling. "Yeah. You have a problem with it?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then strip."

"What?"

"You heard." He said, hitting my ass.

"Sirius!"

"James, do as I say."

I bit my lip. "Sexy." I said and I stripped for him.

He ran his hands down my chest. "Much better." He smirked. "Now should we go try out your present?"

It didn't need an answer.

**Rain**

It was raining. I hated rain.

"Come on" Sirius whined "Let's go outside!" Finally, he managed to drag me outside. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, hard and passionate. I could feel his erection through his pants. He kissed my neck as he started to undo my pants. The rain continued to fall down on us until we were soaked through. He slid my pants off and got down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to show you the amazing pleasure you bring me" He put his lips around my cock. I would never hate rain again.


	19. S

**S**

**Sweat**

Sweat dripping down my forehead while Sirius pushed into me again and again. Thrusting deeper and deeper inside me. Pushing me harder and harder against the wall. Never letting me fall, never stopping. The rhythmic movements of his cock making me want to scream. His hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I bite down hard on his fingers as we both come. We collapse in a heap on the floor, both trying to catch our breath. Both covered in sweat.

**Streets **

"Jamie!" Sirius ran into our bedroom at one o'clock, scaring the hell out of me.

"What?"

"Put on shoes and a jacket and come outside with me!"

"What? Why?"

"Please, where's you spontaneity?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I quickly put on my shoes and coat and ran to catch up to Sirius who was already out the door.

He pulled me close to him, hugging me.

"Sirius, what the hell are we doing?"

"We're lying in the middle of the street, in the first snow of the season."

And we did. We were in the middle of the street, lying on our backs, our hands entwined, staring up at the changing traffic lights.


	20. T

**T**

**Trust **

"Sirius, please."

"Please what?"

"Tell me. You can trust me, I promise."

"I can't trust anyone. That's the problem."

"Not even me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, James… I'm just too scared to trust anyone."

"Because of your parents?"

"I guess. My parents… and everyone else who's ever let me down."

"I won't let you down, I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can, Sirius. Because I love you. Nothing in the world could make me disloyal to you. If I hurt you in any way… it's like stabbing myself in the heart. You're my everything. I trust you, and for us to really work, you have to trust me."

Sirius was quiet. "I'll try."

**Tears**

Sirius pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his chest and cried. He held me close, protecting me from all the evil of the world. I had just gotten the owl. I already missed him so much! What did I do to deserve losing my dad?

"It'll be ok" Sirius told me, brushing the hair out of my face.

"He wouldn't want this." He whispered "he wouldn't want you to be so upset. He wouldn't want you to cry over him"

I sniffed "But I-I miss him. He shouldn't have died"

"There's nothing you could've done to prevent it, so don't beat yourself up about it" He pulled me closer and whipped away my tears.


	21. U

**U**

**Unsteady**

"Remember our fist time?" Sirius asked me.

I laughed "Of course I do" We both smiled at the memory.

It was three years ago, I had been taking a shower. Sirius had slipped into the bathroom without me noticing. He had stripped completely and slipped into the shower with me. I jumped in surprise. He pulled me in for a kiss, and I could feel his erection pressed against my thigh. He slipped inside of me. We both came, and slipped in the shower. We both fell to the ground laughing.

"I hope I'm not still that unsteady" Sirius said.

"Don't worry" I assured him "Your not"

**Unsaid **

There are so many things I wish I could have said. And now it's too late. Now, I won't see him for at least another twenty years.

Don't get me wrong, I love it up here. I mean, heaven, right? But you see, heaven is what you want it to be, and my idea of heaven has been denied because he's still alive, still on earth.

I wish for him to kill himself, it's horrible, I know, but that's how much I need him with me, there are things he needs to know.

I guess I'll just watch him for a while… maybe someday I'll see him again, and show him that things are never "better left unsaid."


	22. V

**V**

**Venom **

I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. If I could only make him understand that my decision wasn't for me, and it wasn't against him. It'll be better for the whole world this way.

But now, it's like he can't even look at me without insulting me, we've started more fights with each other this month than we have with anyone else all year, and he spits my name out like a swear, like it's venom on his tongue.

If I could make things better, I swear I would, but he has to understand that right now, this is all I can do.

**Vodka**

"Come on James! Try a little! It's a muggle drink, what could it do?!"

I hesitantly took a sip of the clear liquid. It tasted kind of funny. Sirius had another sip, and then he handed it back to me. Before we knew it, the bottle was empty.

"S'at all?" Sirius slurred.

"I thin' so. Now what we gonna do?" He smiled and in less the two seconds he was on top of me. It didn't matter to us that we were in the common room. It didn't matter that Remus walked in and saw us. All that mattered was him and me. That was the time Remus found out about us. That was that last time either of us drank vodka.


	23. W

**W**

**Warm**

It was storming. I'd had another nightmare. This seemed to be happening more and more lately. I crawled into Sirius' bed.

"Hey babe, another nightmare?" He asked my sleepily. I nodded. "Come here" I lay pressed against him. He draped an arm over me. He was warm. I always felt so safe with Sirius so close to me. Like nothing bad could happen. Like he would protect me from all the evils of the world. He always made me feel so safe and warm.

**Water **

Sirius insisted that we buy a house with a pool in the backyard. So we did, because Sirius always gets his way.

During sex, Sirius doesn't let me have any lubricant. Which isn't always pleasant for me. Actually, it never is until I'm too close to orgasm to feel it anymore.

That's why having sex in the pool is much more fun, it doesn't hurt as much. Sirius definitely knows it, because now, every day he goes out there, he makes me go with him.


	24. X

**X**

**Xenophile **

Ok, I admit it. I'm a Xenophile.

When I told Sirius this, he decided that we should travel the world and have sex in every country. My favorite so far has been in an Ice Hotel in Greenland. Although, I don't think my ass has completely thawed yet.

Switzerland was also fun. Our hotel had a great view so we had sex against the window.

So, I guess in addition to being Xenophiles, Sirius and I could also now be labeled as sex crazed maniacs.

**Xenophobia **

When I was little, was told to never talk to strangers, as I'm sure you were too. However, I never completely grew out of this stage. I've never been comfortable talking to anyone. Except Sirius. I've always been able to tell him anything. He's never laughed at me for freezing up when trying to talk to someone. He's never made fun of me for my constant shaking and sweating when I meet someone new. I love him so much and I know he feels the same way; we don't need anyone but each other.


	25. Y

**Y**

**Yahrzeit**

On the anniversary of my father's death, Sirius took me down to the cemetery. I was surprised when he read the Mourner's Kaddish prayer and lit the Yahrzeit candle. He knew my father was very Jewish, and he knew that I would love this little ceremony. He was right. I didn't even know Sirius knew about these sorts of things. So what if the Yahrzeit candle is traditionally lit the night before? He tried! And he did if all for me.

"I love you Sirius" I told him.

"I love you too" he replied.

"Thank you for all of this. You didn't have to" I told him.

"I know. I wanted to"

**Yesterday **

"I can't stop thinking about yesterday. Yesterday, you were just my friend, yesterday, I thought there was no hope of us, yesterday, I thought you would kill me if you found out. I thought we could never be together, I thought that you wouldn't want to hide it if you ever did accept it…. And then you changed all those beliefs… just by kissing me. You have more power over me than you did yesterday and it scares me." I told him this in a whisper as we were just waking up.

"Don't think about yesterday." He said, pressing his lips to mine. "Only think about tomorrow."


	26. Z

And last but not least!

**Z**

**Zenith **

I love outdoor sex.

I love lying in the grass in our backyard, feeling him pressing into me, pleasuring me beyond belief. I can hear birds, and the wind and it's calming. I look up into the sky as we fuck and I can just get completely lost in it. By the time I orgasm, I have no idea where I am or who I am, or what I'm doing. The only things that exist are the sky, Sirius and the pleasure. Then Sirius brings me back, kissing my neck, telling me I'm beautiful.

I love getting lost in the sky.

**Zabaglione**

"We're going to be Italian tonight" Sirius announced to me.

"Oh?" I asked "And how are we going to do that?"

Sirius smiled. He led me down to the room of requirement. He had set up candles on a small table. "I made the food" He said shyly.

"This looks delicious" I told him "What is it?"

"Well over here we have our first course, risotto, followed by our second course, veal. We have salad as a side dish and zabaglione for desert. For our coffee after, I've made some biscotti."

"Sirius this is amazing! Why did you do all this?"

He shrugged "Just wanted to do something different" He smiled at me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."


End file.
